1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indoor exercising device, and particularly relates to a back and abdomen exercising apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional exercising apparatuses such as running machines, weight lifting machines help people to exercise themselves in the spare time.
A sit-up exercising apparatus is used to help people lie down and sit up to exercise the back and abdomen muscle. However, the conventional sit-up exercising apparatus has a big size, a heavy weight and a complicated structure and is hard to carry.
Therefore, the invention provides a back and abdomen exercising apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.